¡Hunters HQ Call!
by XMarkZX
Summary: Un compilado de los personajes de Megaman X dándole información al Maverick Hunter X en sus peleas contra los peleadores de Super Smash Bros Ultimate.
1. Mario

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

 _ **Como el nombre lo debe de indicar y ver con qué se junta, es demasiado obvio lo que voy a hacer, considérenlo como los Códecs, el Palutena Guidance de Megaman, bueno el de la Saga X, si X estuviera como personaje jugable (a pesar que los dos funcionan iguales, Rock y X tienen muchas diferencias que los hacen diferentes y no hacen que X sea considerado como Echo Fighter, sino como un luchador aparté como Isabelle) en el Ultimate.**_

 _ **No les mentiré, pero en caso de una nueva entrega para Smash yo pondría al Zero de la saga Zero como representante de la franquicia de Megaman para relevar a Rock, el de la Saga X ya ha estado en varios juegos de pelea hora de darle a su futuro yo el tiempo de brillar.**_

 _ **Comenzaré aclarando que uno, los personajes de Megaman X que aparecerán son X, obviamente, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer y Palette (bueno no físicamente, pero en la comunicación) e iniciaremos con el orden de los personajes en Ultimate, ya saben que significa eso verdad los veteranos de "Super Smash Bros" del Nintendo 64 serán los primeros.**_

 _ **Y como siempre me toca decir esto para que no me demanden: Los personajes de Super Smash Bros le pertenecen a Nintendo, la mayoría, y los de Megaman X a Capcom.**_

 **[Primer peleador…]**

 **[Cargando…]**

 **[Mario]**

 **[3, 2, 1… GO!]**

X: ¡Necesito información!

 _ **[Ya empieza la magia]**_

Alia: Mario, el famoso fontanero de Nintendo. Según los registros en la base el es una de las celebridades más aclamadas de los videojuegos y ser la misma mascota de su empresa… No me preguntes cómo tenemos información de él.

X: Aún así se trata de un humano, dudo que pueda pelear con el sabiendo que podría romper la primera regla y me haría un Maverick al instante…

Zero: No dejes que eso te desconcentre de tu objetivo principal X, en este mundo dudo que las leyes de la robótica se apliquen además que Mario no parece ser un humano común y corriente como para que lo escogieran a el.

Layer: El comandante Zero tienen razón, Mario es un peleador neutral con una fuerza balanceada que se puede manejar fácilmente. Ataca con puños, fuego y saltos, esos últimos son su especialidad, lidiar con él no sería problema alguno debido a su fuerza.

Alia: Pero no debes confiarte mucho X, el ya ha participado en estos torneos desde el primero haciéndolo un veterano por derecho en cuanto a Smash.

Zero: Mantente con la guardia alta en todo momento, con toda su experiencia nadie sabe que truco tenga bajo la manga en una pelea.

X: Entendido, gracias por la información.

Axl: ¡Da lo mejor de ti X y muéstrale quien manda! Si es posible trata de pedirle un autógrafo… Es para Pallette…

Pallette: ¡Claro que no lo es! A pesar que me gustaría que tuviera pedírselo en persona…

X: Voy a ver si puedo pedirle dos una vez acabe esto.

 **[GAME!]**

 _ **Y eso es todo, les deseo felices fiestas y un próximo año nuevo y espero que disfruten estos días con su familia.**_

 _ **Siguiente misión: ¡Donkey Kong!**_

" _ **He the leader of the bunch"**_


	2. Donkey Kong

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

" _ **HE'S IS THE LEADER OF THE BUNCH"**_

" _ **YOU KNOW HIM WELL"**_

" _ **HE'S FINALLY BACK"**_

" _ **TO KICK SOME TAIL"**_

" _ **¡DK! DONKEY KONG"**_

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros le pertenecen a Nintendo, bueno a excepción de los Third Parties, y Megaman X a Capcom.**_

 **[Segundo peleador…]**

 **[Cargando…. Carga Completa]**

 **[Donkey Kong]**

 **[3, 2, 1… GO!]**

X: ¡ Necesito información!

Axl: ¡Whoa! ¿Que hace un gorila ahí? Deberíamos llamar a Control Animal, los animales son sus problemas.

Zero: Mayoría de los Mavericks que hemos exterminado tienen apariencia de animales, pero ese mono debe de ser uno de los tantos peleadores en este mundo.

Alia: Ese es Donkey Kong, el tercer Donkey Kong y líder del DK Crew de Kongo Island.

Pallette: Se que es uno de los buenos y todo eso como nosotros, pero a mí se me hace que es un narcisista al tener un isla con la forma de su cara y trata de ocultarlo en varias ocasiones con su isla. Seré una maestra en trazar caminos en sus mapas, pero la geografía de esa isla es cosa de otro mundo.

X: No quiero sonar exigente, pero en verdad necesito los datos de batalla de Donkey Kong no curiosidades.

Layer: Donkey Kong es un luchador versátil, posee fuerza y velocidad consigo haciéndolo un oponente difícil de lidiar al no tan solo tener fuerza sino también velocidad no como los demás. De un cabezazo te enterará en el suelo y cargue su ataque para conectar un poderoso puñetazo mientras estás vulnerable.

Zero: ¡Atácalo cuando quede expuesto después de liberar su ataque! Solo no olvides que se trata de un veterano y talvez tenga un haz bajo la manga.

Axl: ¿No queras decir "Una banana debajo la cáscara"?

X, Zero, Alia, Layer, Pallette: …

Pallette: Déjale los chistes a los verdaderos payasos, payaso.

 **[GAME!]**

" _Link... Link… Despierta Link…"_


	3. Link

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

" _Abre tus ojos… Abre tus ojos… Despierta Link…"_

" _Link… Eres la luz—nuestra luz—que debe de resplandecer en Hyrule una vez más…"_

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros: Ultimate le pertenecen a Nintendo, excepto los Third Parties, y los de Megaman X y una invitada especial le pertenece a Capcom.**_

 **[Tercer peleador…]**

 **[Cargando… ¡Carga completa!]**

 **[Link]**

 **[3, 2, 1… ¡GO!]**

X: Necesito información.

X: Luce muy humano, pero mis lecturas indican que es lo opuesto.

Alia: Estás en lo correcto X, al quien te enfrentas es al legendario Campeón Hyliano que blande la Espada que destruye a la Oscuridad, Link.

Zero: No voy a mentir, pero tengo me gustaría tener un duelo con el. Si tiene el derecho de tener ese título y sostener esa espada en su mano significa que es un espadachín de renombre.

Axl: Dudo que aguanté mucho tiempo Zero. Su espada es de metal, con un corte de tu sable la partirías en dos.

Pallette: Que cosa que se le llama la "Espada que destruye a la Oscuridad" no entiendes, la Espada Maestra no es tu típica espada común y corriente. Fue creada por las misma diosa de ese mundo.

Axl: De acuerdo ya cálmate… ¿Espera desde cuándo saben mucho sobre el y su arma?

X: Siendo honesto, yo también me lo preguntó.

Alia: Yo y Layer nos encargamos de recolectar toda la información que podíamos sobre los peleadores para ayudarte en las peleas. No es así Layer.

Layer: ….

Alia: ¿Layer?

Zero: ¿Layer que sucede?

Layer: ¿Oh? Discúlpeme Comandante Zero, estaba pensando en la información que adquirí junto a Alia sobre Link que me llamo mucho la atención y decidí estudiarla. Siento que se tratara de una tragedia.

X: ¿Tragedia?

Layer: El mejor caballero que había en ese entonces y con la máxima responsabilidad de destruir a la que llaman Calamidad, que cerró sus emociones para el trabajo debido a la expectativa de los demás borro a su antiguo yo para cumplir los deseos de los demás sólo para fallar y perder a los que consideraba sus camaradas, incluyendo a su amiga de la infancia, ante esa misma amenaza al igual a su hogar para luego terminar gravemente herido que le tomo 100 años en sanarse con la consecuencia de perder su memoria.

Axl: Rayos, se que nosotros tres a veces regresamos muy mal heridos, pero no tanto como para que nos tome 100 años curarnos. No puedo imaginar lo que sería despertar sin saber nada de ti mismo… Bueno, cuando ya eres alguien pero ya me entienden.

Zero: No miento cuando digo esto, pero entiendo el sentimiento. Pero si yo fuera el no me tomaría la molestia de recuperar mi memoria o quién soy, si se me fue dado una segunda oportunidad de enmendar mis fallas no duraría en tomarla y cumplir mi cometido pendiente.

X: _A pesar que tus palabras sean ciertas mi amigo, aún no terminas por aceptar la perdida de la Repliforce cuando está ya quedó en el pasado… Cuanto tiempo más tendrás que verlo así._

Layer: Aun así no debe de ser fácil… Hacer algo, cuando no tienes recuerdo de eso o si no estás seguro de porque eres tú el que debe hacerlo.

Alia: Cabe mencionar que es curioso que tengamos algo en común con su mundo. A los que llaman "Sheikah" brindaron avances tecnológicos al reino para servir a su rey, como defensas a las que llaman Guardianes para ayudar a la gente y que al final fueran olvidados para que resurgieran siglos después solo para rebelarse ante sus creadores gracias a la malicia de la Calamidad que los corrompió creando caos y muerte a los que debían proteger.

X: La Calamidad es Sigma, su malicia es el Virus Maverick, los Guardianes son los Reploides. Oh la ironía.

Axl: Solo falta que dijeras que eras Link.

Pallette: No lo tomes a mal X, pero creo que a Zero le quedaría mejor ser Link tienen algo en común esos dos que Layer podría decirnos sin problema. ¿ No es así Layer?

Layer: Yo… Yo no sé… de que estás hablando…

Zero: …?

Alia: Esa es toda la información que podemos ofrecerte X, no pierdas este combate.

Axl: Solo asegúrate de no quedar tan herido, que sería aburrido sin ti en la base por 100 años. Preferiría que Zero fuera el herido en vez de ti.

Zero: Muy gracioso niño, pero siendo honesto dudo que permanezca aquí en algunos años. Solo sigan luchando ustedes dos cuando eso pase.

¿?: _Zero… Por favor… Préstanos tu poder… Por favor…_

Zero: …!?

Layer: Comandante Zero, que pasa? Se le nota fuera de lugar.

Zero: No… No es nada…

 **[¡GAME!]**

 _ **No miento cuando digo esto, pero el de Link es el que más quería trabajar de los demás al ser uno de mis personajes favoritos de los videojuegos junto a Mario, Kirby y muchos más.**_

 _ **Eso y que he estado jugando Breath of the Wild estos últimos días con mi Nintendo Switch.**_

 _ **Una cosa más, ¿quien puede adivinar de quien era la voz al final en la mente de Zero?**_

 **[Siguiente en la lista: Samus]**

 **[Inserte el tema de inicio de partida de Metroid]**


	4. Samus

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

 **[Metroid]**

 **[Iniciando una partida]**

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros: Ultimate le pertenecen a Nintendo, excepto los Third Parties, y los de Megaman X le pertenece a Capcom.**_

 **[Cuarto peleador…]**

 **[Cargando… ¡Carga completa!]**

 **[Samus]**

 **[3, 2, 1… ¡GO!]**

X: Necesito información.

Alia: Ella es Samus Aran, la legendaria caza recompensas de la galaxia.-

Zero: Mis radares indican que se debajo de la armadura hay una humana.

Axl: Humana? Estas diciendo que es una mujer? Con esa armadura creí que era hombre!

Pallette: En serio Axl, que tan despistado eres?

X: A decir verdad, yo también pensé lo mismo en antes.

Layer: Samus anda armada con un armadura especial creada por una raza inteligente y sabía llamada los Chozo que la adoptaron y criaron en toda su niñez, el Power Suit no es una simple armadura de combate ya que sobrepasa la tecnología y nuestro mismo entendimiento.

Alia: No cabe duda de ello, el Power Suit, en su estado Varia Suit, sobrepasa cualquier arma que exista en nuestro mundo al almacenar un sinfín de habilidades que Samus ha logrado desbloquear en sus misiones.

Zero: Diferentes tipos de rayos, misiles, bombas, ganchos de energía. Está armada para cualquier trabajo que le pidan que haga.

Pallette: Tienes suerte que no use todas sus armas, ya que ha recolectado una gran cantidad de estas. Por lo menos se contiene ya que está usando nada más el Power Beam y las bombas normales en vez del Plasma Beam y el Power Bomb.

Axl: Eso no es divertido, cuál es el punto de tener todo eso y no poder usarlo aquí.

X: Todo tiene que ser justo, no hay diversión cuando todo está ya ganado.

Zero: Creo que es la primera vez que no detesto a un caza recompensas, yo y X no tenemos buenos recuerdos con ellos.

Layer: Eso se debe a su crecimiento, perdió a sus padres a una temprana edad y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Debe ser muy difícil perder a los que más quieres.

X: Dímelo a mi.

Zero: Yo entiendo el sentimiento.

Axl: Me hubiera gustado haber salvado Red.

Alia: Me sigue doliendo lo ocurrido con Gate.

Zero: Pero aún así logró mantenerse fuerte con los años y cobrar su venganza, y eso lo respeto. Al igual que respeto su decisión de oponerse a los corruptos que creen que hacen lo correcto cuando en verdad no lo hacen y están cegados por sus tontos ideales.

Pallette: Pues aquí dice que es una persona fuerte aunque su última aventura dejó su lado más-

X: Creo que mejor corto contacto ya….

Alia: Que sucede X?

X: Puedo ver sus ojos a través del visor… y luce molesta….

Samus: …..

X: Los veo más tarde…..

Axl: Estará bien?

Pallette: Lo dudo.

Layer: Siento que el comandante X no regresará en una sola pieza de ese combate. Estoy segura de ello, y no es que esté en su contra pero, Samus es una máquina de destrucción cuando se enoja.

Zero: Seré su amigo, pero yo sé que hay enemigos imposibles de vencer y Samus es una de ellos.

Alia: Tendré a Lifesaver en contacto.

 **[¡GAME!]**

 **[Después de la ronda….]**

Samus: …

Alia: ¡X!

Axl: Que bueno que no hicimos apuesta…

X: Alguien… llame a Lifesaver…. Ugh…

Zero: Al menos no te regresaron en partes.

Samus: …..

Pallette: Y se va así nada más? Que le pasa a esa chica, está loca!

Layer: … Dejo algo escrito en X: "No vuelvan a mencionar esa misión nunca más en su vida o sino los dejare como deje a la Metroid Queen y a Ridley"

Alia: Nos están llegando unos mensajes por parte de Samus! Me preguntó que-

Axl: Dios…

 _ **Super Smash Bros Ultimate me ha dejado distraído, espero que me perdonen por eso que el juego es buenísimo y que quería desbloquear a todos ante de ir por World of Light.**_

 _ **Solo es una referencia para un chiste, no se lo tomen en serio y no quiero ver opiniones negativas del juego que ya son gente adulta para comentar eso y ya hay suficiente de eso en Youtube.**_

 _ **Siguiente misión… ¡Dark Samus!**_

 **[…. 4]**


	5. Dark Samus

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

 **[Metroid: Prime]**

 **[Iniciando una partida]**

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros: Ultimate le pertenecen a Nintendo, excepto los Third Parties, y los de Megaman X le pertenece a Capcom.**_

 **[Cuarto peleador… (Épsilon)]**

 **[Cargando… ¡Carga completa!]**

 **[Dark Samus]**

 **[3, 2, 1… ¡GO!]**

X: ¡Necesito información!

X: Se parece a Samus pero las lecturas son diferentes, de quien se trata.

Alia: Ella es Dark Samus, la clon oscura de Samus creada a partir de Phazon.

Axl: ¿Phazon? Que se supone que es eso.

Alia: El Phazon es una sustancia radiactiva de color azul que emergió de un meteorito que chocó en el planeta Talon IV donde habitaban los Chozo por el momento.

Layer: Samus se vio envuelta en esta tras acabar con un Pirata Especial mutado por esta otorgándole a su traje el Phazon Suit que más tarde fue succionada por el Metroid Prime una vez derrotado creando así a la entidad de Dark Samus..

Zero: Sus ataques tendrán Phazon en ellos, pero aún si ella pelea de la misma manera que Samus así que ten en cuenta que ambas son iguales en todo momento.

X: Je. Me acuerdo que no somos tan ajenos a enfrentarnos a copias de nosotros mismos.

Pallette: Como así que ya se han enfrentado a copias de ustedes mismos?

Zero: Esa copia barata mía, iX y Nightmare Zero son copias nuestras que hemos destruido en la anterioridad durante los eventos de los Counter Hunters, tiempo después de la Dopler City y el Virus Pesadilla.

Axl: Demuéstrale que los originales siempre mandan!

 **[¡GAME!]**

 _ **Y ya llevamos cinco solo nos faltan como setenta y algo para terminar.**_

 _ **Últimamente la chispa de escribir cosas se me ha ido extinguiendo y por ello la falta de partes de esto a pesar que se pueden hacer en un día mínimo, esto es crecer gente y no es bonito.**_

 _ **Ahora por el quinto peleador, sé que dije que era el quinto pero ya saben cómo son las cosas en Ultimate donde no los enumeraron bien por lo de los Echoes Fighters.**_

 **[Siguiente Misión… ¡Yoshi!]**


	6. Yoshi

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

 **[Yoshi]**

 **[¡Yoshi!]**

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros: Ultimate le pertenecen a Nintendo, excepto los Third Parties, y los de Megaman X le pertenece a Capcom.**_

 **[Quinto peleador]**

 **[Cargando… ¡Carga completa!]**

 **[Yoshi]**

 **[3, 2, 1… ¡GO!]**

X: ¡Necesito información!

Axl: Es eso un dinosaurio!?

Pallette: Mejor lo llamaría un reptil ya que puede sacar la lengua como si fuera una rana, ugh, y a veces se vuelve un dragón escupe fuego.

Alia: El es Yoshi, líder de su manada y el compañero más leal de Mario.

Zero: Como si fuera su mascota.

Alia: A pesar que Yoshi parezca que sea el corcel de Mario a su manera, ellos tienen una historia juntos que dio inicio a esa lealtad.

Layer: Yoshi y su manada ayudo a Mario cuando era solo un bebé a reunirse con su hermano que fue secuestrado por el secuaz y niñero del príncipe de los Koopa, Kamek.

Alia: Y eso sucedió un total de tres veces para que al final cuando Mario regresara a Yoshi Island les devolviera el favor en liberar a todos los Yoshis de las islas y juntos a pequeños y los huevos que fueron capturados.

X: Ese si es un amigo demasiado leal, no lo crees Zero?

Zero: Un amigo fiel, X.

Layer: Volviendo al tema en cuestión comandante X, como Pallette dijo el peleador Yoshi posee una gran lengua con la que puede tragarse a su enemigo para sacarlo de su cuerpo como un huevo dejándolo vulnerable a ataques.

Pallette: Y trata de asegurarte que no estar cerca de una orilla cuando eso pase, Yoshi terminó en varias broncas con los demás cuando hace eso que quedó descalificado por un tiempo del torneo.

Axl: Pues pelea como un luchador de verdad, eres un veterano no un cobarde que no sabe pelear.

Alia: El puede convertirse en un huevo para arrollar a sus enemigos, al igual que lanzar huevos y realizar Ground Pounds.

Zero: Sus saltos son demasiados altos, trata de atacarlo con una arma de elemento volador o espera a que toque el suelo para poder contratacar.

X: Gracias, tomaré todo en cuenta para ganar!

 **[¡GAME!]**

 _ **Y Yoshi ya está fuera! Un dato personal es que yo también uso a Yoshi pero no tanto como los demás, aunque si usaba esa técnica gallina de Yoshi en una convención donde jugamos algo de Brawl y las carcajadas estaban por todo el lugar.**_

 _ **La última experiencia que tuve con Yoshi fue con una…. Nah, la tipa ni vale la pena para que me molestó que ya ni me acuerdo. (Aunque si me gustaría darle un balazo entre las piernas, eso sí) Solo es la frustración nada más que te hace querer darle un puñetazo a la persona detrás del otro lado.**_

 _ **Continuando, sigue otro personaje de los veteranos de 64 que todo el mundo adora por lo tierno que es y lo tan poderoso que es en su saga para todo el público que MÁSCARA EL OSCURO PASADO DE SU UNIVERSO. Y olvide mencionar que es el hijo de la leyenda que trajo Super Smash Bros a nuestras vidas y que vela por nosotros.**_

 _ **[Siguiente misión… ¡Kirby!]**_

" _First you draw a circle"_

" _Then you dot the eyes"_

" _Add a great big smile"_

" _And presto, it's Kirby!"_


	7. Kirby

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros: Ultimate le pertenecen a Nintendo, excepto los Third Parties, y los de Megaman X le pertenece a Capcom.**_

 **[Sexto peleador]**

 **[Cargando… ¡Carga completa!]**

 **[Kirby]**

 _ **Kirby Kirby Kirby**_

 _ **Él se llama así**_

 _ **Kirby Kirby Kirby**_

 _ **Es la estrella de aquí**_

 _ **Apantallador, de rosado color**_

 _ **Kirby Kirby Kirby es el campeón**_

 _ **Directo va a ustedes**_

 _ **Les gustará a ustedes**_

 _ **No podrán resistir**_

 _ **Porque al verlo venir**_

 _ **Va conquistarles el corazón**_

 _ **Qué se te ofrece Rey Dedede?**_

 _ **Necesito un monstruo que venza a Kirby**_

 _ **Empresas Pesadilla lo tiene para ti**_

 _ **O el dinero nos devuelven si no es así**_

 _ **Kirby Kirby Kirby**_

 _ **Nos viene a salvar**_

 _ **Kirby Kirby Kirby**_

 _ **Se va a quedar**_

 _ **Es pequeño tal vez**_

 _ **Más lo que hace no crees**_

 _ **Kirby (Kirby), Kirby (Kirby), Kirby (Kirby)**_

 _ **¡Kirby Kirby es el mejor!**_

 _ **¡ÉL ES KIRBY SÍ!**_

 **[3, 2, 1… ¡GO!]**

X: Necesito información!

Layer: Oh cielos…

Pallette: Awwww! Esa cosita es tan adorable y esponjosa que quiero abrazarla.

Axl: Y ahora que le pasa a estas?

Pallette: Bromeas? Ese es Kirby. La cosa más adorable en el universo entero!

Axl: Yo solo veo una bola con patas de color rosa y de solo unas 8 pulgadas.

X: No voy a mentir cuando digo esto, pero él es demasiado pequeño como para poder pelear en este torneo.

Zero: Las apariencias engañan ustedes dos, porque crees que Chill Penguin era un Hunter de Rango A?

Alia: Zero tiene razón X, aunque Kirby tenga ese factor lindo y dulce no lo evita de ser un gran luchador con lo que dicen sus expedientes.

Axl: Que tiene de interesante una bola rosada?

Alia: Kirby posee la habilidad de copiar los poderes de sus enemigos…-

Axl: Pssh, eso es todo…-

Alia: Con ABSORBER a sus enemigos en todo momento. Déjame terminar primero y después habla con esa boca que tienes.

Zero: Se te olvidó decir que lo piense primero.

Alia: A demás que no está limitado por el tamaño del enemigo como cierto prototipo.

X: absorber? Eso suena demasiado espeluznante si me lo preguntas, debo de evitar que eso pase.

Pallette: Nah, solo te escupirá y tomara tu poder hasta que se deshaga de este. Lo muestra con un sombrero idéntico al tuyo y se vería absolutamente adorable si me lo preguntas.

Layer: Con o sin copiar habilidades, el posee ataques basados de estas como la habilidad de hacer un gran corte de cuchillo que crea una hoja cortante de viento una vez en el suelo, dar un fuerte golpe con su martillo encendido en llamas y la habilidad de convertirse en una piedra desde el aire para rematar.

Axl: No suena tanto para mí…

Alia: Kirby posee poder infinito y tan solo es un pequeño infante que solo sabe decir una linda palabra. Poyo.

Axl: Que cosa!?

X: Es como mi Potencial sin límites?

Zero: Creo que potencial y poder son dos cosas diferentes, pero van de lo mismo.

Pallette: Como te quedó el ojo Axl, el no es un simple chiste como tú piensas que es.

Layer: A pesar de su naturaleza y el aspecto de su mundo el se ha enfrentado a cosas que van más allá de nuestro entendimiento, como un señor oscuro sin emociones que busca llenar el universo en tinieblas con la gente sin emociones, que se cree que es responsable por otra de las amenazas de su mundo, un mago de las pesadillas, una combinación de los dos primeros de otro mundo, amigos que lo traicionaron por artefactos que les dieron poderes inimaginables, una reina corrupta, una antigua máquina con deseos de erradicar toda vida orgánica, un culto antiguo junto al posible dios que creo a sus demás enemigos.

Pallette: Ni que se te olvide que como Fighter Kirby puede partir su planeta en dos.

Alia: Y con un bate de béisbol de madera pudo batear un meteorito a 9999 años luz atravesando otros meteoritos que se aproximaban y destruyendo los con solo contacto de el meteorito que le pegó.

Axl: *gulp*

X: Creo que mi potencial no se compara a eso… Se que he derrotado a un Maverick que puede crear agujeros negros, y que succionó toda una ciudad entera, pero dudo alcanzar ese poder que alcanza una escala universal.

Zero: Aunque Kirby se le pueda llamar un dios, tienes suerte que aquí no pueda todo su poder… aunque dudo que los use de todos modos.

Axl: Creo que "dios" es un término vago… ni sé que se supone que es el!?

Pallette: Algunos dicen que solo es alguien que llegó a DreamLand en una "brisa de primavera".

Layer: O que es un guerrero de una armada galáctica, posiblemente de un gran rango por sus logros.

Alia: A pesar de todo eso Kirby seguirá siendo la cosa más adorable que exista.

X: Agradezco mucho la…

Pallette: ¿X? No sería una molestia que pudieras invitar a Kirby a la base después de la pelea.

X: ...

Zero: Creo que eso es una mala idea.

Axl: Aquí dice que tiene un apetito voraz y que sólo diez cenas de Navidad serian capaz de llenarlo, en el desayuno.

Pallette: ...Emm siempre podremos visitarlo, jejejejeje...

 **[¡GAME!]**

 **Otro de los capítulos que más quería hacer de los Hunters H.Q. Calls y nada más ni menos se trataba del legítimo hijo de Sakurai, Kirby de las Estrellas.**

 **Tres actualizaciones en una, acaso es el cumpleaños de alguien por aquí? Porque creo que lo es, quizás pueda ser mañana ese cumpleaños.**

 **El siguiente debería de ser Pikachu y seguido por Fox para luego seguir Luigi y los demás de los 12 originales del primer Smash.**

 **Bueno feliz 20°avo Aniversario Super Smash Bros y que nos sigas dando excelentes peleas en futuras entregas, te lo agradecemos señor Sakurai.**

 **[Siguiente peleador… *BLEEP*]**

 **[Fox McCloud]**

 _ **Name's Fox. Fox McCloud and I'm… ZIGH TEH FIYAH DUOGH TORYAH TORYAH C'MON UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ ***BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP***_


	8. Fox

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros: Ultimate le pertenecen a Nintendo, excepto los Third Parties, y los de Megaman X le pertenece a Capcom.**_

 **[Séptimo peleador… Cargando]**

 **[Fox McCloud]**

" _ **Let's Rock'n Roll boys"**_

 **[3, 2, 1… ¡GO!]**

X: ¡Necesito información!

Peppy: Alguien se metió en nuestras comunicaciones.

Peppy: Jure haberla ajustado.

Falco: Oye Enstein, te equivocaste de transmisión.

X: Lo siento mucho, mi comunicador debió de haberse dañado.

Krystal: No hay necesidad de tratarlo así Falco.

Falco: Tch, no es mi culpa si Fox pierde.

X: Iba a llamar a mis amigos para darme información de mi oponente.

Fox: Este es Fox, líder de Star Fox y tienen permiso de darle mi data de combate.

Slippy: ¿Estas seguro de eso Fox?

Falco: Que manera más sutil de dispararte a ti mismo en el pie.

Fox: ¿Que? Ay algo de malo de querer un combate justo.

Falco: Solo no vengas llorando después que termines de segundo.

Krystal: Ya basta ustedes dos.

Peppy: Pues al quien deberías preguntarle es a Slippy, el fue quien hizo las armas de Fox para el torneo.

Slippy: A ver… su pistola Blaster a pesar de no hacer a sus enemigos retroceder hace su trabajo de herirlos lo suficiente para que Fox de un poderoso ataque.

Krystal: También está su especial de lado que le permite crear una ilusión de si mismo para atacar, puedes detenerlo si le das en el momento justo.

Peppy: Luego está su reflector, no detiene ataques físicos pero si proyectiles para regresarse los. A pesar de sus propósitos de defensa, también puede usarse para ofensiva.

Falco: …Está bien. El Fire Fox es su recuperación, se enciende en fuego y va en una sola dirección dependiendo de donde le atine. ¿Felices?

X: Gracias por la información.

Fox: Ni que lo digas, ahora demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo porque no pienso contenerme. Debes de saber que soy de los veteranos del 64.

Peppy: Ugh… con tantos trofeo lleno la nave entera durante en el Melee.

Zero: X. X. ¿Estás ahí?

X: Te oigo fuerte y claro Zero!

Axl: Oye X espero no te molestes que le hayamos dado tu data a Fox, quería una pelea justa el día de hoy.

X: Eso explica todo…

Pallette: No nos dejaron decir TO…!

 **[¡GAME!]**

 **Solo falta uno de los 8 originales de Super Smash Bros de 64.**

 **[Cargando peleador… Completado]**

 **[Pikachu]**

 _ **¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUU!**_


	9. Pikachu

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros: Ultimate le pertenecen a Nintendo, excepto los Third Parties, y los de Megaman X le pertenece a Capcom.**_

 **[Octavo peleador… Cargando…]**

 **[Pikachu]**

 _ **¡Pikachu yo te elijo!**_

 **[3, 2, 1… ¡GO!]**

X: ¡Necesito información!

Axl: ¿Que es esa cosa?

Pallette: ¡Es Pikachu!

Axl: Yo pensé que era un ratón.

Alia: Pues no estás del todo equivocado, de echo ya está…

Zero: No se salgan del tema, X necesita saber todo sobre Pikachu.

Alia: Perdón. Ahem… Pikachu el Pokémon No. 25 de la Pokedex, el ratón eléctrico.

Layer: Las pequeñas mejillas, a pesar que se vean lindas, almacenan grandes descargas de electricidad que usa para defenderse con ataques como Impactrueno de Pokémon salvajes.

Pallette: También puede electrocutarte con otras maneras, puede echarte un trueno encima si estás cerca o arriba de él.

Alia: También cuenta con ataques de tipo normal como Ataque Rápido y Cabezazo, este último debe de cargar primero dejándolo expuesto a ataques.

X: Gracias por la información.

Axl: Hay algo que me extraña… Lo vi salir de una Poké Bola. ¿Significa que tiene entrenador verdad?

Zero: Pensaba que ibas a preguntar por la misma Poké Bola.

Pallette: Buena manera de arruinar la oportunidad de llamarlos "Monstruos de Bolsillo". Pero hiciste investigación, parece que no eres tan bobo.

Axl: Haré como no dijiste nada. ¿Será el Pikachu de Ash? Es por quien más se le conoce a Pikachu.

Alia: Mejor déjaselo al criterio de los jugadores.

 **[¡GAME!]**

 _ **Ahora los 8 originales están completos, el grupo de 64 está casi completo solo faltan los desbloqueables de ese.**_

 _ **Y que mejor que iniciar con el fontanero verde.**_

 **[Noveno peleador… Luigi]**

 _ **M. M. Ma. Ma. Ma. Mario.**_

 _ **¡Marioooooooooo!**_


	10. Luigi

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **¡Hunters H.Q. Call!**

" **SUPER SMASH BROS: ULTIMATE x MEGAMAN X"**

 _ **Los personajes de Super Smash Bros: Ultimate le pertenecen a Nintendo, excepto los Third Parties, y los de Megaman X le pertenece a Capcom.**_

 **[Noveno peleador… Carga completa]**

 **[Luigi]**

" _ **I am Luigi! Number one!"**_

 **[3… 2… 1…]**

 **[¡GO!]**

X: Necesito información!

Axl: Miren! Es el Mario verde!

Alia: Axl! Ten más respeto.

Zero: Luigi es alguien igual de capaz que su hermano hasta lo supera en habilidades.

Layer: Luigi salta más alto que Mario, su Super Jump Punch es el doble de poderoso cuando se realiza en tierra, su Torpedo puede llegar a grandes niveles de carga y puede usar su nueva Poltergust para realizar agarres a larga distancia.

Axl: Vamos solo era una broma inofensiva de mi parte, no deben ponerse así.

Zero: Además que está por tener un nuevo juego este año.

Layer: A pesar de que vaya a enfrentarse a su mayor temor aún así está dispuesto a salvar a su hermano de los fantasmas. Que heroico.

Pallette: Lo sé, sigo sin entender porque Luigi es menospreciado por sus aportes a la comunidad como el cooperativo en los videojuegos. Bajo la sombra de su hermano todo el tiempo? Por favor he oído mejores.

Alia: Pallette? Estas ahí? No te veo por ningún lugar.

Layer: Ni siquiera mis radares te detectan.

Pallette: … Están de broma verdad?

Zero: Sal de tu escondite Pallette, estamos en hora de trabajo.

Axl: Yo mejor me regreso con los espíritus de soporte, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Pallette: Algún día todos verán que los de color verde reirán de último.

Douglas: Concuerdo.

Fantasma del GBD o Aion: Acaso Luigi hizo su mirada de la muerte?

X: Mamá mía

 **[¡GAME!]**

 _ **El segundo personaje de la saga de Mario y primer personaje secreto del primer Super Smash Bros de 64, solo faltan tres antes que vayamos a los de Melee.**_

 _ **El siguiente será más ni menos que el mismísimo niño de poderes PSI de la saga Earthbound/ Mother, Ness.**_

 **[Peleador #10]**

 **[Ness]**

" _ **Muy bien Porky, tu Gygas no… ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESA COSA!?"**_


End file.
